Kamui: An Ayashi no Yuugi Side Story
by Kamui Gaia 07
Summary: How the search for Kamui began. X1999GW Xover. WARNING: May contain spoilers.


**Kamui: An Ayashi no Yuugi Side Story**

**Kamui Gaia 07: Here's the side story, if you really want it.**

Summary: How the search for Kamui began. X1999/GW X over. **Warning: **Spoilers!

The year 1999 AD…

Known to those with power as the Year of Destiny when Seven Dragons of Heaven, the Seven Seals, and Seven Dragons of Earth, the Seven Angels, fight to decide the fate of the Earth. One boy holds the key to the fate of the earth, a boy named 'Kamui'. His name has two meanings, "He Who Leads the Majesty of God" and "He Who Hunts the Majesty of God". He has two destinies, to become one of the Seven Seals, a Ten no Ryu, and save the earth, of to be come one of the Seven Angels, a Chi no Ryu, and destroy the earth.

_((The woman chanted a spell and began to pull a sword from her body.))_

_((His friend held him back. Kamui tried to run towards his aunt, his only blood relative._

"_STOP! TOKIKO!"))_

_((Tokiko's body broke into pieces. Blood splattered the walls of the Monou home. Her head fell and landed on the floor, rolling to Kamui's feet.))_

_(("NOOOOO!"))_

_((The girl was hanging from a cross constructed of beams and she was held up by wires. The older boy was holding the cross up with his telekinesis. The DarkKamui grabbed his former friend and pinned him to the wall, shoving the Shinken into Kamui's hand.))_

_((Kamui screamed as Fuuma slammed glass into his shoulders. Pain ran though his fragile body.))_

_(("Earth cries out for change. A change that humans will not interfere with."))_

_((Fuuma pulled the Shinken out of the younger boy's hand and leapt up, landing on one of the crossbeams that held his younger sister up. He raised the Shinken over his head and plunged it into Kotori's heart as Kamui screamed.))_

_(("On arikya maribori sowaka...Noubou akyasha kyarabaya..."))_

_Kamui had gone Within himself after Kotori had been killed. He hadn't wanted to face reality and hid; ran away. Subaru had pulled him out, sharing his own experiences._

_((The man's hand shot through the girl's chest. Subaru's twin sister couldn't even scream as her heart was pierced.))_

_Subaru had done just the same as Kamui had. And he was determined to help Kamui avoid becoming like him._

_(("So this is how she died?"_

_"How she was killed. And I couldn't do anything to stop it."))_

_((Sunshine 60 was falling.)) _

_(("This place falls-- unless you create a kekkai, of course," the Dark Kamui smirked. "Or is that too much to ask of you, yet?"_

"_H-how...?"))_

_(("How do I know? Is that it?" Fuuma asked. He placed a hand on Kamui's cheek. "Because I know everything about you."_

_The Dark Kamui looked almost exactly as he had before._

"_Fuuma--"))_

_(("Because **I** am Kamui...Just as **you** are Kamui."_

_Pain seared through Kamui's body as Fuuma telekinetically slashed him to ribbons.))_

_(("Leave him alone!"))_

_(("Why?" an injured Subaru asked. "Why do you...?_

"_Why do I look like Seishirou? Isn't that what you want? To see Seishirou again. Isn't that your Wish?"_

_With that, the Dark Kamui's fingers stabbed into Subaru's right eye, immediately blinding it.))_

_((Angered at Daisuke's death, Kamui rushed towards Fuuma, ready to strike. He pulled his arm back, gathering energy. He struck out, his hand jutting into his Twin Star's shoulder. Then, another part of Kamui's mind took over: the side that never wanted to hurt the Dark Kamui, as it was hurting Fuuma. He let out a small gasp._

_The Dark Kamui took his Twin Star's hand and placed it above his heart._

"_This," he said, "this is the spot. Here. You see? This is where you want to aim."_

_Kamui was frozen where he stood, tear flowing down his cheeks. Small, almost inaudible sobs escaped him._

"_What's wrong?" Fuuma asked, an evil smile on his face. "Go on…I'll die. One blow is all it takes."))_

_A tear slid down Kamui's cheek as he slept, unnoticed by everyone._

_(("But why?" Kamui choked. "Tell me! Fuuma…why!"_

_The Dark Kamui took a hold of his young Twin Star. He leaned forward, tilted Kamui's face towards him, and licked Kamui's tears away._

"_Chances like that don't come around too often," he said. "Pity to have wasted it, Kamui." _

_Fuuma licked more of Kamui's tears away then blasted the younger teen into a nearby wall. Pain filled Kamui's body and blood ran down it._

"_If you truly want to kill me," the Dark Kamui said, "you'll have to mean it."_

_He approached the other boy. Kamui couldn't move, he felt that his ribs were at least cracked, if not broken. Fuuma put a hand on Kamui's chest._

"_This is the heart," he said, pressing down. "I can cut it out, carve it up. Perhaps it would be best if I ate it?"_

_Kamui could only whimper as more tears streamed from his eyes.))_

_((Ten no Ryu," the Dark Kamui mused, unfazed by Sorata and Arashi's interruption._

_A ball of electricity glowed in Sorata's hand. "Kamui's still a kid—unsure of his heart! We're here to help him make the right choices!"))_

_(("Are you now? How very…helpful…of you," Fuuma said, caressing Kamui's head. He ran his fingers over the sobbing boy's lips. "But I think I know what Kamui really wants. I always have."))_

_((The fight lasted for a long time. Nataku had no intention of letting Karen win; on the Dark Kamui's orders, he was to kill the Seal that came to protect the kekkai. A wall of fire appeared in front of the bioroid, blocking his attack. Karen clutched at the wound in her shoulder._

_The Yamanote Line was an important kekkai. Karen couldn't afford to let it fall. She summoned up a twister of fire and sent it in Nataku's direction. It hit its target with near deadly accuracy. Nataku fell, but not before he sent his ki-powered scarf hurtling towards the Soapland hostess. It wrapped around Karen's ankle and pulled her down onto the tracks.))_

_((Karen let out a cry as she landed, hearing a sickening crack as one of her ribs broke against the metal railing. She turned her head and gasped as the unmanned train raced towards her. She couldn't get up in time to save herself. Her blood splattered across the ground as the train hit her.))_

_((Arashi screamed as Fuuma shoved the Shinken through Sorata's chest. The young Kansai monk fell when the sword's blade was removed from where it had pierced his body. The Ise priestess ran to Sorata's side._

"_Don't worry…babe..." Sorata said, weakly. "I told you…you were the one…"_

"_Don't talk," Arashi whispered through her tears. "You're going to live, Sorata."))_

_Kamui clutched the blankets close._

_(("The Stargazer's never…wrong. You are the…one I chose," Sorata said. "The one…I love…and give my life for…"_

_Arashi's tears fell faster as the Kansai monk breathed his last. Sadness turned to anger and she stood to face the Dark Kamui. She called her sword and tried to attack. Fuuma merely grabbed her wrist and yanked her sword away. Arashi's eyes widened as her own sword pierced her heart.))_

_((Kamui and Yuzuriha had been out together after school. The younger teen had told Kamui that he needed to loosen up, that feeling sad over Subaru's disappearance couldn't be good for him. It wasn't as if the older Seal was gone forever. _

_Yuzuriha had taken Kamui over to an ice cream parlor in a part of the city that hadn't been destroyed yet. Everything was quiet; nobody seemed particularly worried about any earthquakes or anything. It was a sunny day, there was a light breeze, and the ice cream was a fresh batch made in the back of the shop.))_

_Kamui rolled over in his sleep. He remembered._

_((Yuzuriha and Kamui sat outside the parlor, licking at the cones in their hands. Yuzuriha had chosen peppermint and Kamui had stuck to vanilla, though Yuzuriha insisted that he get his cone dipped in chocolate sauce. Inuki was sitting on the back of Yuzuriha's chair.))_

_((Suddenly, a rumble echoed across that part of Tokyo. The ground began to shake. Yuzuriha and Kamui leapt up in alarm. One of the Seven Angels was close by and causing havoc. The two Seals jumped up to the top of a nearby building and began searching for the perpetrator. Cables shot towards them out of seemingly nowhere.))_

_(("It's her again!" Yuzuriha cried. "The girl who destroyed Shinjuku!"))_

_Yatouji Satsuki. Kamui had later found out that was the girl's name. He wasn't sure on just how he had found out. Perhaps Fuuma had mentioned it at one of the random molestation sessions he was so fond of giving._

_((The three Dragons fought after Yuzuriha managed to set up her kekkai. It wasn't long before someone entered the barrier. It wasn't one of the Seals, but then again, it wasn't Fuuma either. It was Shiyuu Kusanagi, one of the Seven Angels. Yuzuriha smiled._

"_He'll help us, Kamui-san," she said.))_

_((It was true. Kusanagi did help, but in the end, it meant nothing. Satsuki attacked Kamui, with deadly intent. Yuzuriha shoved Kamui out of the way then cried out in pain and cables ripped through her body.))_

_(("YUZURIHA!" Kamui screamed.))_

_((Kusanagi had also been hurt by the young girl's death. He grabbed a fallen pole and slammed it into the screen that Satsuki watched them through. The impact sent a surge of electricity through both Satsuki and Kusanagi, killing them both. Stray cables wrapped around Kusanagi's body and ripped him to pieces before falling limp to the ground.))_

Kamui died, and as was his heritage through his Magami blood, he became Earth's Shadow Sacrifice. He died so Earth could live, and his wish was left unfulfilled.

Unknown to him, his power was supposed to be returned to the Gods after his death, to prevent it running rampant and destroying the earth which he had fought to protect. So, to prevent his power from ever being used again, Kamui's soul fled, taking with him his destructive power, and unknowingly, he once more set the gears of destiny into motion…

Now, it is no longer the year 1999 AD. Due to advancements in technology, human kind has left earth to live in space colonies. It is the year 65 AC, nearly six hundred years since 1999, and within one hundred and thirty years, a new Year of Destiny is set begin, for now, it is not Kamui that must save the Earth, but five immortals:

Gaia, Goddess of the Earth and Fertility;

Cosmos, Goddess of the Planes of Existence;

Shinigami, God of Death and Destruction;

Omnyouji, Lord of White Spiritualists and Mediums, and the Reincarnation of a Ten no Ryu;

Sakurazukamori, Lord of Dark Spiritualists and Assassins, and the Reincarnation of a Chi no Ryu…

During the 130 years before the second Year of Destiny, Gaia, Cosmos, Shinigami, Omnyouji, and Sakurazukamori created the Cosmos Star Agency, consisting of thousands of men and women from the colonies and earth who have specials abilities, ranging from telekinesis and empathy, to the control of elements and beyond. The Cosmos Star Agency, or CSA, was created for the sole purpose of training those with special powers to control their magic in a time of science and technology, and to combine both magic and technology to aid in the search for Kamui, and for everyday use. They have five sectors of hidden colony clusters on which their CSA Agents receive their Primary and Secondary education, and if they wish, their Graduate education.

To evade the five immortals sent to retrieve the 'Kamui' Power, Kamui fled once more, and with his destructive power and the horrifying memories of 1999 AD sealed inside of him, was reincarnated into a young boy in the midst of a war.

His memories returned to him over time, and with his mind filled with horrors long past, he forgot all that made him who he was in the present times. 'Kamui' became cold and withdrawn, and by 175 AC, he was found by Odin Lowe, an assassin, and was being trained for that profession.

After the assassination of Pacifist Colony Leader Heero Yuy, 'Kamui's' mentor and surrogate father was killed, and 'Kamui' was taken in by Dr J, who took advantage of his assassin's training, and made him into Gundam Pilot 01, the 'Perfect Soldier'. His power made him stronger than ordinary humans, and Dr J took the credit of his inhuman strength by putting it down to his rigorous training.

In the year 195 AC, 'Kamui' took on the alias 'Heero Yuy' and vanished into Heero's subconscious, taking with him all trace of his power and the memories of horrors long passed and forgotten. Operation Meteor commenced, and on Earth, Heero met the first of his four comrades, Pilot 02, codename Duo Maxwell. Unknown to Heero, Duo was more than the self-proclaimed 'Shinigami,' he was indeed _the _Shinigami, one of the five immortals charged with the search and recovery of the 'Kamui' power.

Fortunately for Heero, After Kamui's retreat into his subconscious, the only trace of the 'Kamui' power was the inhuman strength, speed, and endurance, impossibly light steps, and enhanced senses and reflexes; making the search for the power more difficult for the immortals. As a result, Duo was beside him throughout the war, and never realized how close 'Kamui' really was…

Until now…

April 25, 198 AC; 3:00 PM

Colony L7 Orbital Base, Sirius

"Maxwell! What is the meaning of this?" Heero snapped.

"Sorry, Yuy," Duo said, his eyes blank, his face impassive. Nothing in his posture showed any emotion, and his voice had taken on a flat quality the sent shivers down the Japanese pilot's spine. "This is standard procedure. If you're not a certified CSA agent, and you spot a CSA ship and/or learn the identity of a CSA Agent, you get brought to L7, and your memories of the CSA are erased."

"Will we even remember you, Duo?" Trowa asked.

Duo raised an incredulous eyebrow. "Are you kidding me? Have memories of one of your comrades in arms erased? You will still remember pilot 02; you just won't remember anything about pilot 02 being CSA Pilot 04 or a CSA Type Two Unlimited Admiral."

"This is…"

"If I even hear the word injustice in that sentence, Chang, I will personally make sure that you spend the rest of your days convinced that you're a six year old girl," Duo said, a murderous gleam appearing in his eyes before disappearing under a stoic mask.

"Are you allowed to do that?" Quatre asked.

"I'll even go as far as to have Noin, Dorothy, and Sally braid his hair and put him in a frilly pink dress with lots of ribbons," a spark of amusement flickered in the American's eyes before disappearing under the stoic mask as well.

"…not fair," Wufei finished.

Duo sighed. "Don't fight us on this; I don't like this procedure any more than you do. Trust me; it'll make it easier on the both of us, not to mention, it'll hurt me more than it hurts you. Just ask Quatre."

"Gentlemen," Milliardo said, entering the room, "we are ready for you now."

Duo sighed and left to hand in his report, leaving Milliardo with the task of strapping down the Gundam Pilots. He never noticed Quatre rubbing his chest in a gesture that showed that he was sensing something.

"Duo!" Quatre called.

"Yes?" Duo said as he turned around, his face blank.

"We won't be hurt, right?"

"No, you won't be hurt."

"Then why are you so worried?"

"Because a lot of things can go wrong. Granted that there is a one in a million chance of something going wrong, but if there's a chance of something bad happening, it will happen. You can all be turned into vegetables if something does go wrong. That, and right now, I can truly be happy, since you know almost everything, and I don't like keeping secrets from my friends. If things do go according to plan, after this, I'll be keeping secrets from you again."

"Have some faith in us, Maxwell," Wufei said. "Even if we don't remember this, we're still your friends, nothing will change."

"Yeah…" Duo nodded and left.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

"Generators at sixty percent," Cosmos said as she manned the console.

"Memory Sorter at twelve percent and rising; estimated time remaining before reaching full power, ten point five minutes," Noin said.

"Optic Impulse Beam at twenty percent; estimated time before fully loading, three point six minutes," Milliardo reported.

"Brain wave and heart monitor at one hundred percent, respirator at ninety nine percent, emergency teams standing by," Sally reported.

"Memory Sorter at fifty percent and rising; estimated time remaining; five point three minutes."

"Generators at ninety percent," Cosmos said steadily.

"Optic Impulse Beam at fifty percent," Milliardo said, "estimated time remaining, two point three minutes."

Memory Sorter at one hundred percent."

"Optic Impulse Beam at one hundred percent."

"Generator output at one hundred percent, all systems go."

"Begin procedure," Gaia ordered.

Trowa's Memory

_(("That game, it was a transmitter all along."))_

_(("Hey, Nanashi, I wanna show you something…"))_

_(("You will take Trowa Barton's place in Operation Meteor."))_

_((Heero self destructed, and Trowa took his prone form away…))_

_((Duo's fist came down, and stopped mere inches away from impacting the desk. The wood shuddered and a small crater appeared as Duo snarled something in an unknown language.))_

Quatre's Memory

_((The man the pilots had come to know as Rashid slapped him. "Have some pride!"))_

_((Mr. Winner picked up the letter…))_

_((Trowa walked over to the cabinet and picked up a flute and came to stand beside Quatre. Quatre's eyes opened and he smiled as they played the duet together…))_

_(("We should never have tried to destroy them…"))_

Wufei's Memory

_(("You call yourself my husband? You're not worthy!"))_

_(("Is that so?" Wufei flung the hat to the ground. "Well, screw you!"))_

_((The Alliance attacked the colony and Wufei leapt into the cock pit of Altron.))_

_(("Are you sure you want to do this?" Master O asked.))_

_(("What kind of man would I be if I allow my wife to fight for me?"))_

_((The MS took the hit for him. Wufei stretched out the hand of Altron to pick up his wife's prone body from the wreckage.))_

_(("I saved your flowers…"))_

_((They sat on the field, and Meiran's head fell on his shoulder. Wufei looked down._

"_Nataku?" he said._

_She didn't answer. "NATAKU!" his cry rang out overer the field…))_

_((He watched in horror as Treize's suit exploded. He could hear his last words…_

"_Good work, my friend…"))_

_((Wufei watched in horror as Heero allowed Wing to fall into the sea…))_

Heero's Memory

_(("Be careful. You're getting old." The man smiled and walked away.))_

_((His gun was shot out of his hand. He looked at the boy in front of him, and ignoring his words, went for the gun, and the boy shot him again, this time in the leg.))_

_((He fired the Beam Rifle at the heavily guarded Mansion))_

_(("I'll put you out of your misery," he said, his gun aimed at Mariemia._

"_Thank you," she said, and her eyes slid shut._

_He pulled the trigger, and the gun clicked, signaling that it wasn't loaded. Heero's eyes rolled back into his head and he fell forward, unconscious…))_

_((Smoke filled the air. Kamui turned the corner and immediately dropped the bag of groceries in his hand. His eyes widened in horror._

"_OKAA-SAN!" he cried, running towards the burning house.))_

_(("Kamui," his mother said. "Go to Tokyo. Your destiny is waiting."))_

_(("The Shinken shall be born at this Togakushi Shrine. From a woman's body."))_

_(("You chose you fate as a Ten no Ryu."))_

_(("KOTORI!"))_

_(("I am the Twin Star, the other Kamui. Born to fill the void when you chose."))_

_(("My name is Sumeragi Subaru."))_

_(("One I loved dearly was killed, by another whom I loved equally."))_

_(("The Shinken will hide here, safe from prying eyes. Until the day Kamui truly needs it."))_

_(("It is down to the two of us. One of us is destined to die this day."))_

_(("I will be the one to kill you. It is our destiny."))_

Gaia's eyes widened in shock. "Cosmos! That memory about the fire! We've found him! We've finally found Kamui!"

"Yes, that's wonderful. There's only one problem. It's too early," Cosmos said lightly. "We can't extract the power now without killing Heero."

"I'm not telling you to extract it _now_. I was saying that we've found him. Kamui can't run anymore, not without killing his current body, and he loves his life all too much, he has friends who won't abandon him except in death, and they don't care that he can't show very many of his emotions."

"We've searched for so long, I'm sure we can wait another year."

"We have to tell Shinigami, Omnyouji, and Sakurazukamori," Gaia's eyes sparkled. "All we have to do now is make sure he doesn't get killed until December 31, and we'll be able to extract the power! We'll be able to leave, and Heero will continue to live his life as he was meant to."

"It's a long time until December, but it'll pass by faster than wind blows," Cosmos said.

"Now that we've found Kamui, let's hurry up and erase the memories of the CSA before we get yelled at," Gaia said.

"Aa."

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

They waited a year, and on December 31, 199 AC, the five immortals extracted the memory and the "Kamui' Power.

Heero woke the next day to find himself incapable of hiding his emotions, and he had the telekinetic power that had once identified him as Kamui. He still had the inhuman strength, speed, and endurance, impossibly light steps, and enhanced senses and reflexes, but he was no longer the reincarnation of Kamui, now, he was merely Heero, and under the patient tutelage of Duo, the Shinigami, he learned to control his power, and to live a semi-normal life.

Of the five immortals, only Duo remained behind, and on November 25, 208 AC, he left the Preventors, and was never heard from again. Noone among the CSA were ever able to find him or any of the other four CSA agents known as Gaia, Cosmos, Omnyouji, or Sakurazukamori.

The last time any of the Gundam Pilots saw him, was at their deaths, on February 23, 269 AC, when a terrorist attack destroyed the Sanq Preventor Headquarters and Shinigami came to collect their souls…


End file.
